The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe Musical
by Flamable
Summary: A musical how thrilling is that! Watching the Xmen sing and act as the characters from C.S. Lewis The Lion the witch and wardrobe! Peps in it too...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men evolution and Chronicals of Narnia characters. And this musical play I didn't write. I just watched a play of it it and bought the soundtrack after. If you people already know The Lion, the witch, and the wardrobe, one of the books from The Chronicles, you'd understand this musical well. There are some cut scenes from the story and it may seem different but that's how it went. The characters may seem Out of place sometimes since they will be played none other than the X-men Evolution characters and also introducing Pep, my nine-year old made up mutant. If you have no idea who she is, I suggest you read my other fics of her or my bio. All her information is there if you wanna know. Anyway enjoy this musical fit for them.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The whole Institute had been called for an important meeting in the living room. The teachers and students sat wherever they wanted the floor, sofa, ceiling...wherever after a long DR session.  
  
"What did we come here for again?" the newest and youngest member of the mutants asked after she ended her weekly session.  
  
"I dunno but this better be good." Jamie answered.  
  
"Where's Mr. Mcoy? How come he isn't here?" Amara was the only who noticed.  
  
"You know the old guy he's organizing another boring game like spin the bottle or serades." Bobby rested his body on the couch.  
  
After a while Hank entered carrying piles of folders with sheetes of paper neatly tuck in and he carried a book on top which seemed to be a favorite classic, the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe.  
  
"May I have everyones attention please!" he announced and dropped the stuff all over the table where Rogue and Kitty were sitting on.  
  
"Watch it teach!" Rogue jumped up and leaned on a wall instead.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty was already covered with paper and folders but she managed to phace out of the mess.  
  
"Vats all zis for?" Kurt asked and grabbed a few papers that had already fallen to the floor. The others did the same and read it.  
  
"Now, now settle down people, we'll have to organize those scripts later but..." Hank began.  
  
"No way! We are not doing another play!" Ray begged.  
  
"I'm afraid so." The furry blue ape smiled.  
  
"Nooo!" everyone groaned. Some slapped their faces or slouched down their seating arrangements.  
  
"It better not be Shakespear again!" Tabby folded her arms.  
  
"Don't even mention that name." Sam moaned.  
  
"Well she just did." Roberto sighed.  
  
"Cool were gonna do a play!" Pep cheered and stood up from her seat but sat down when she saw the look of angry faces.  
  
"Um correction Pep, you don't say cool to a play." Jamie whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just as bad as DR sessions." Bobby compared.  
  
"But I like DR sessions!" Pep beamed.  
  
"But you only do yours once a week cheater."  
  
"Hey remember Romeo and Juliet." Jean recalled.  
  
Scott laughed. "Oh yeah and I was Romeo and Juliet was..."  
  
"Don't even remind me!" Rogue gave him her scary stare.  
  
"A Midsummer Nights Dream vasn't zat bad. I got zu ve Puck!" Kurt remembered last years play.  
  
"Hey I was Demetrious that time and Helena was...Jubilee." Bobby sighed with love in his eyes.  
  
"I remember now, I was Lysander and Hermia was Rahne..." Roberto drooled.  
  
"I was Oberon." Scott sighed.  
  
"And I was his angry wife, Titania." Jean clung to his arm.  
  
"Er...so whats the play going to be this year Mr. Mcoy?" Amara finally asked.  
  
"Please don't make it Shakespear!" Tabby placed her hands in a prayer position and bowed her head.  
  
I have decided not only just an ordinary play but a musical!" Hank explained.  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
"But...it won't be Shakespearian. Hmm I'm tired of those things so I decided to try something new like one of C.S. Lewis famous classic chronicals, The Lion, the witch, and the wardrobe."  
  
"Ooh I read that!" A few of the students raised their arms proudly.  
  
"Well its like better than Shakespear." Kitty looked on the bright side.  
  
"Problem is it's a musical." Rogue groaned.  
  
"So does everyone agree? Say Aye or Nay!"  
  
"Aye!" A few of them said "Nay" but majority wins for "Aye"  
  
"Oh this is going to wonderful watching them act again." Ororo clapped.  
  
"Why yes its good to see our students practice the arts of acting as well." Xavier clasped his hands like usual.  
  
"I hate those damn things!" Logan gritted his canine teeth.  
  
"Oh yes I forgot to mention, this year you three will be acting and singing as well." Hank gave them an evil chuckle.  
  
"Hank we already talked about this..." Xavier sent a telepathic message to him.  
  
"You don't say!" Ororo gasped.  
  
"You can't force me Bub!" Logan released his blades.  
  
"I wont be forcing you...they will." He pointed to the students who had their arms folded.  
  
"Pweuas!!!" they all answered with puppy eyes.  
  
"Ok we will just don't stare at us like that!" Storm covered her eyes.  
  
"I guess we have no choice." Xavier sighed.  
  
"I'll get you back for back for that Bub!" Logan looked at Hank as if he wanted to kill him. "No main part for me, I'll just be an award winning tree or somethin."  
  
"It's good that everyone is here, now for the annoucement of the cast and characters:"  
  
"Auditions!" Pep pleaded.  
  
"Sorry no auditions!"  
  
"Darn!"  
  
"Peter will be...Bobby."  
  
"Oh dude you could have picked someone better!"  
  
"Susan will be...Amara."  
  
"Its fine with me I guess."  
  
"Edmund will be...Jamie."  
  
"Finally I get to be one of the mains this time!"  
  
"Lucy will be...Pepper!"  
  
"Yay...wait a minute why am I always the youngest!"  
  
"Professor Dogiry will be no other than...Xavier."  
  
"Knew it."  
  
"Mr. Tumnus will be...Kurt."  
  
"Score I alvays get ze good vones!"  
  
"Mr. Beaver will be...Scott."  
  
"Mr. Beaver? What!"  
  
"And his loving wife Mrs. Beaver...Jean."  
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Mcoy!"  
  
"Jadis, also known as the White Witch will be...Storm."  
  
"Don't judge me for what I am!"  
  
"Ehe heh back to the cast...and last not the least Aslan will be..."  
  
(drum roll)...  
  
"Aslan will be...be...Logan."  
  
"LOGAN!!!"  
  
"Who the hell is Aslan!" Logan roared and quieted the place.  
  
"Er would you believe hes the top-main character..." Hank stuttered.  
  
"You better change me or I'll..."  
  
"Please Mr. Logan do it for the play, do it for us please!" Pep showed him her famous puppy red eyes which noone can resist.  
  
"No don't look at me like that kid!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Fine whatever...just gimme the damn script!"  
  
"Hello..." Rogue tapped her foot.  
  
"Are you like forgeting someone teach." Kitty joined her.  
  
"Oh yes you will be the chorus if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Were cool with it!"  
  
"Is that all of you...ahem!" he eyed the four other teens who were tip-toeing out of the room.  
  
"Yo teach whats up!" Ray gave him an innocent smile.  
  
"You won't be needing a few more extras would you?" Tabby groaned.  
  
"Tabby!" Roberto yelled.  
  
"Oh cmon guys it wont be that bad!"  
  
"So you guys are joining Kitty and Rogue with the chorus got that."  
  
"Oh man!" Sam moaned.  
  
"Since when did yah like acting Tab?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Acting I hate acting I'm more for the singing her people!" the ernergetic blonde cheered.  
  
"Earth to Tabby, try not to deafen our main stars will you especially Logan." Kitty giggled.  
  
"What you're saying my singing sucks!"  
  
"Well...I hope this is a play fitted for all of you." Hank passed everyone their scripts and watch them leave the room one by one.  
  
"Glad that's over!" he wiped his sweat and left.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I decided to write this cause I think the characters really fitted them. Also I'll be taking up acting and singing workshops for the summer. Actually it's really summer here right now...weird ha. I remember our play A Midsummer Nights Dream and I was Puck, "I go, I go, look how I go, swifter than the arrow from the tartars bow!" see ya. Please give me your comments, complaints and suggestions if you want. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. 


	2. Open Doors

Setting: Professor Digory's House/Professor Xavier's office.  
  
Characters:  
  
Pepper- Lucy (the sweetest and the youngest of the four children)  
  
Jamie- Edmund (the stubborn and second youngest)  
  
Amara- Susan (the warm-hearted and oldest sister)  
  
Bobby- Peter (the brave and oldest of the four)  
  
Professor X- Professor Digory (an old man who once went to Narnia when he was young)  
  
Ok this is the starting of the story. The four kids Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter are forced to stay in Professor Digory's house to avoid the bombings in their country. They introduce themselves and share their feelings.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
(Prof X enters wearing a white wig and a gray beard taped to his chin, followed by Bobby wearing black pants, a white long sleeved shirt and a yellow and green striped tie, Amara, wearing a green ¾ sleeves and a black, white, and red checkered mini skirt, Jamie, wearing black pants, and a brown tucked in sweater and last but not the least, Pep wearing a red dress with matching red ribbons tied to her hair)  
  
Professor Digory/Prof X: (leads them in) "This way children I'm very glad that you've come to stay with us. It won't be like the city out here. You'll be safe from all the bombing. You've come a long way so lets get you all settled in."  
  
Peter/Bobby: (spotlight shines on him while the others freeze in the dark background)  
  
"I shouldn't be here! I'm not ready for this  
  
My father sacrificed, Ive already missed  
  
I'm just a kid like Su and Lu  
  
What can I, what must I doooo...!"  
  
Not to worry dad said  
  
When he put me in charge  
  
Does he really mean it when im at large  
  
Im not yet a man, I'm just a boy  
  
I shouldn't heeeere...!"  
  
Susan/Amara: (spotlight shines on her while everyone freezes)  
  
"I don't want to be here, not where I am  
  
I don't want to be sister and mom  
  
And now I am scared, I can't let it show  
  
I wonder if ever this may be the end  
  
So I'll just pretend,  
  
With all my kidding they'll see I'm a fake"  
  
I want to go home, this is all a mistake.  
  
I'll breathe that they'll know  
  
But theres no place to go  
  
I don't want to be heeeere...!"  
  
Lucy/Pep: (spotlight shines on her...etc)  
  
"Why am I heeeere?  
  
Am I scared or excited?  
  
There are new things to seeee...!  
  
I don't care I'm delighted.  
  
What a funny looking man (laughs), what a funny looking house  
  
With sort of surprises  
  
I'm astored to see  
  
I wonder what they think of me?  
  
They'll think I'm a baby, but whats wrong with that  
  
I may not be grown-up but Im not a brat (puts hands on hips)  
  
I'm only the one...  
  
That's what mom use to say...  
  
Lucy/Susan:  
  
"Oh how I miss her, oh how I want her  
  
I'll see her soon, someday so excited!"  
  
Edmund/Jamie: spotlight shines on him...ect)  
  
"I hate it here! (stomps)  
  
This world is a bore!  
  
This house is a curse!  
  
My life cudn't get worse!  
  
With bossy Pete!"  
  
Peter/Bobby: "I shouldn't be here..."  
  
Edmund/Jamie: "And silly Su!"  
  
Susan/Amara: "I don't want to be here..."  
  
Edmund/Jamie: "And crybaby Lu!"  
  
Lucy/Pep: "Why am I here..."  
  
Edmund/Jamie: (looks down) "What can I do?"  
  
Lucy/Pep: "I don't care Im excited..."  
  
All: "Not to worry mom/dad said..."  
  
Peter/Bobby: "He'll put me in charge...with EVERYTHING!"  
  
Susan/Lucy: "EVERYTHING!"  
  
Edmund/Jamie: "EVERYTHING!"  
  
All: "Is gonna alriiight..."  
  
Peter/Bobby: "I shouldn't be heeeere..."  
  
Susan/Amara: "I don't want to be here..."  
  
Lucy/Pep: "Why am I here..."  
  
Susan/Amara: "Sister and mom..."  
  
(Song ends)  
  
Edmund/Jamie: "I hate it here!"  
  
Peter/Bobby: "Shut up Edmund!"  
  
Susan/Amara: "Don't be such a brat!"  
  
Lucy/Pep: "Duh!"  
  
Professor Digory/Prof X: "Children it's all right, it's all right. I expected it will be a while for you to get use to my old home. Meanwhile, there's lots of things to do. Why look around and explore, and find something.  
  
Edmund/Jamie: (folds arms) But I hate exploring and I wanna go home!"  
  
Professor Digory/Prof X: (gasps) "Hate exploring? When I was your age I couldn't wait to find out dusty attics, musty cellars, around dark corners and behind close doors."  
  
(sings)  
  
"You'll never believe the many things you'd find  
  
If you open the doors, try unlocking your mind  
  
Learn to see with your heart not with just with your eyes  
  
And hopefully learn to tell the truth from lies  
  
There are things to discover if only you'd look  
  
You won't find much wisdom on a back of a book  
  
But open up the cover as you would any door  
  
Inside you'll find countless treasure and more  
  
Doors open doors! They are yours to open wide  
  
Take a step take a chance the few changes from the inside  
  
What was narrow may be wide  
  
What was small may be tall  
  
But you'll never discover till you open the doooors..."  
  
Peter/Bobby: "I shouldn't be here..."  
  
Susan/Amara: "I don't want to be here..."  
  
Lucy/Pepper: "Why am I here..."  
  
"My father sacrificed, Ive already missed..."  
  
"Not where I am..."  
  
"Am I scared or excited..."  
  
"I'm just a kid like Su and Lu..."  
  
"I don't want to be sister and mom..."  
  
"There are new things to see..."  
  
"What can I what must I dooooo!"  
  
"I wonder if ever this may be the eeeeend!"  
  
"I don't care I'm delighteeeeed!"  
  
Professor Digory/Prof X:  
  
"Each door you open is the possesion you've made,  
  
But you won't find much of the price to be paid.  
  
But whos to see the price you've paid isn't worth the presence  
  
You'll learn to see more than the door, you'll see the essence!"  
  
All except Edmund: "Doors open doors! They are yours to open wide  
  
Take a step, take a chance, the few changes from the inside!"  
  
Professor Digory/Prof X  
  
"What was narrow may be wide  
  
What was small may be tall  
  
And you'll never discoverrrrr...!"  
  
Children except Edmund/Jamie: "You'll never discoverrrrr...!"  
  
Professor Digory/Prof X: "Till you open the dooooors!"  
  
Children except Edmund/Jamie: "Till you open the dooooors!"  
  
All: "Open the...(pause)  
  
Edmund/Jamie: "Yeah right!"  
  
(Peter/Bobby covers his mouth)  
  
All: "Dooooors!"  
  
(Pepper and Amara stay in the side of Prof X standing with their opposite arms resting on their hips, Bobby runs forward and slides kneeling with arms up and Jamie stays in the background with his arms folded)  
  
(Song ends with trumpets and last beat of drums, Curtain closes)  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Backstage...  
  
"We were great!" Bobby sipped ice cold water from a glass and squirted it out like a fountain.  
  
"Get away from me!" Pep ran and tried to avoid getting wet.  
  
"Ew!" Amanda teased and wiped herself.  
  
Bobby chases the water phobia girl and gives her a noogie.  
  
"You guys rock!" Jamie grabs a glass of water and squirts out another fountain.  
  
"I am never gonna act in this dress!" Pep complained while fixing her. "Not to mention this stupid ribbons!"  
  
"Oh yeah a mini skirt is worse!" Amara pointed at it.  
  
"I hate tucked in sweaters!" Jamie whined.  
  
"Not to mention this tie is chocking me!" Bobby tried pulling it off.  
  
"Kids great job out there!" Mr. Mcoy gave them each a high five.  
  
"Can we take a break?" Jamie leaned on a wall.  
  
"By the way your next number is up in...now!"  
  
"Aaaaaah!" they all ran to the stage.  
  
"You know this wig and and beard isn't so bad. It makes me feel like a have hair again!" Xavier rubs his bald head.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sorry this took a while cause its hard memorizing the soundtrack or rewinding or forwarding to make sure the words were correct or something. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chap. Next chap will be about Lucy going into Narnia and meeting Mr. Tumnus. Don't forget to review. 


	3. Into the land of Narnia

Guess what I managed to replace chapter 2 with stanzas instead of sentences so the song wouldn't be so hard to understand. This chap sets in when Lucy enters into the land of Narnia through a wardrobe. She meets none other than Mr. Tumnus.  
  
Lucy- Pepper  
  
Mr. Tumnus- Kurt  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Susan/Amara: (examines the place) "Shall we look around"  
  
Peter/Bobby: "You bet!" (rushes to a random room)  
  
Lucy/Pep: "But Susan are you sure it's all alright?"  
  
Susan/Amara: "Of course it is silly we have to get use to our new home, but be careful don't touch anything."  
  
Peter/Bobby (shouts from the room) "Susan look at the all paintings in this room!"  
  
Susan/Amara: (rushes in the room to look at the pathetic paintings) "Coming Peter!"  
  
Lucy/Pep: (Sees a gigantic wardrobe covering the wall) "What an enourmos wardrobe!"  
  
(Walks around it and waits for music to sound and starts singing)  
  
Lucy/Pep:  
  
"I suppose Susan's right, we could all look around,  
  
So I wont touch the light, I wont make a sound, I musnt explore...  
  
(Wardrobe suddenly opens, walls slide in half and shows a background of a forest covered with snow)  
  
(She walks in and eyes the place with wonder)  
  
(In the other side of the forest Mr. Tumnus/Kurt wearing trousers and a robe with his fur painted brown, walks around with an umbrella)  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: "Oh it's so called today. Oh what am I saying its cold everyday of the year. Just a few more steps yes, yes, yes..."  
  
Lucy/Pep: (sings) "Hello?"  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: "Uh!" (drops umbrella)  
  
Lucy/Pep: "I said hello..."  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: (shocked) "Oh me, oh me, oh my!"  
  
Lucy/Pep: "My namie is Lucy."  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: "Oh dear!"  
  
Lucy/Pep: "I said Lucy..."  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear I heard! And mine is Tumnus. (picks up umbrella)  
  
Oh dear my word, did you hear Tumnus Mr. that is,  
  
Mr. Tumnus my name, my mind is in a whirl,  
  
May I ask in a guess, are you what you call a girl?  
  
Lucy/Pep: "A girl oh yes!"  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: "A girl no less! Thats to say you're the daughter of eve?"  
  
Lucy/Pep: (confused) "A daughter of eve?"  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: (rejoices)  
  
"Oh my lucky day,  
  
This is too good, too good to believe!  
  
Lucy/Pep: "And my I ask what exactly you are?"  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt:  
  
"Me what I am, I'm a fawn.  
  
Have you come form a far?"  
  
Lucy/Pep: "I dont know I'm not sure? Are you a really a fawn?"  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt:  
  
"Are you really a girl of course you are.  
  
Tell me, how did you get to Narnia?"  
  
Lucy/Pep: "To Narnia, I don't understand?"  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: "Oh...To Narnia, this decilent, springless and bleak oh...most beautiful land!"  
  
Lucy/Pep: "I've come through the wardrobe..."  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: "Wardrobe? How strange, youre sure?"  
  
Lucy/Pep: "Yes it's just beyond the lamp post, in the warbrobe, through a door..."  
  
(Song ends)  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt:  
  
"Why I've never heard of "Wardrobe before?  
  
You must tell me more?  
  
Come and have tea with me, and tell of this land called  
  
"Warderobe. Is there war in the land of "Wardrobe?"  
  
Lucy/Pep: "Why yes a horrible war but I really can't stay!"  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: I just live around the bed. Theres a warm fire, tea and cakes."  
  
Lucy/Pep: "Maybe just a little while, I'd love to hear about Moria!"  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: "Its Narnia."  
  
Lucy/Pep: "Narnia!"  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: (wraps arm around her shoulder) "How splendid! Come daughter of Eve, this way lets go!"  
  
(sings)  
  
Lucy/Pep: "And soon I will know things I've not known before..."  
  
Mr. Tumnus/Kurt: "And soon I will know things I've not known before..."  
  
Both: (Pep standing on his shoulders holding on to his umbrella on one hand and extending her other arm in the air) "About this magical land beyond the wardrobe dooooor!"  
  
(The place turns dim and they exit out of the snow stage)  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Whew glad zats over!" Kurt said relieved.  
  
"You were great out there!" Pep cheered.  
  
"No you vere!"  
  
"You were!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"Fine I was great!"  
  
"No I vas greater!"  
  
"Well I'm the greatest! Ha can't beat that!" she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Chill you two! You were both great!" Bobby interrupted. "Have seen Jamie and Storm it's their cue now!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Anyway thanks again. Chapter 3 might take a while. Next chap will take place of Edmund meeting the White Witch not to mention "Turkish Delight" Don't forget your reviews fifol! 


	4. Turkish Delight

Ey guys is been a year since I like uploaded this…a very long time and one reviewer wanted me to continue it. Thanx to Mario and Anime. This chap takes place where Edmund meets the White Witch aka Jadis and deceived him into eating Turkish delight. I heard it's really good but I never tried one in my whole life. To make the play easier, I'll be using capital texts for the singing parts and ordinary text for just the script lines. Enjoy…

Jamie- Edmund (as we all know he's the stubborn and hard headed of the four siblings)

Ororo- The White Witch also known as Jadis (the ruler of Narnia in it's cold and forever snowing days. I really evil Witch who wants Narnia to herself)

Roberto- Dwarf (the Witches' sled boy…whatever)

(The background slowly lights up and the snow stage appears again with Jamie as Edmund wandering around after discovering what Lucy found herself into the wardrobe and decided to do the same without his siblings knowing. BTW, the snow stage and some different scenes later on, were actually held in the Danger Room)

(On the other side of the stage, Storm as the White Witch appears wearing a glittering white robe and pointy white boots, riding on a sled being pulled by Roberto who was dressed in a dwarf like-elvish costume. He happened to have too much make-up and looked pretty over dressed not to mention embarrassing)

(Jamie knew it was his cue when they arrived and met at the middle of the snow stage)

Jamie/Edmund: Who you? (rolls eyes)

Roberto/Dwarf: That's your Majesty you're talking to!

Ororo/Jadis: And what pray, are you? (folds arms)

Jamie/Edmund: I'm…I'm…my name is Edmund.

Ororo/Jadis: Is that how you address a queen!

Jamie/Edmund: I beg you're pardon, your Majesty, I swear I didn't know.

Ororo/Jadis: Not know the Queen of Narnia? Ha!

Jamie/Edmund: Please your Majesty, I have no idea what you mean and…

Ororo/Jadis: But what are you? (eyes him carefully)

Jamie/Edmund: I'm a boy, your Majesty.

Ororo/Jadis: That means to say you're a son of Adam!

Jamie/Edmund: What's the matter? (raises eyebrow) Why are you staring at me?

Ororo/Jadis: (In a sweet manner) Edmund, my poor lost little lad. Are you cold?

Jamie/Edmund: (rolls eyes) Uh huh.

(Songs starts)

Ororo/Jadis:

COME ON LITTLE MAN, COME HERE AND GET WARM

I CAN FEEL YOU QUIVER, I CAN SEE YOU SHAKE

COME ON LITTLE MAN, COME IN AND DECIDED

HOW MUCH TIME WILL YOU TAKE?

Ororo/Jadis: C'mon Edmund, don't be afraid.

Jamie/Edmund: I'm not afraid! (folds arms)

Jadis/Ororo:

COME ON LITTLE MAN, COME IN FROM THE COLD

DON'T THINK I'M A STANGER, YOURE NOT IN ANY DANGER

NO NEED TO BE FORMAL, NO NEED TO PRETEND

WHEN YOURE WITH A FRIEND

(Jamie nods his head and still refuses her offer)

NOW DON'T YOU BE SHY, JUST DO AS YOU PLEASE

YOU CAN BE WARM WITH ME OR STAY OUT THERE AND FREEZE

Jadis/Ororo: What are you afraid of?

Jamie/Edmund: Uh…uh…well?

Jadis/Edmund:

COME ON LITTLE MAN, C'MON MAKE YOUR CHOICE

NOW HOW ABOUT A DRINK OR SOMETHING TO EAT?

SOMETHING THAT'S SNIGGLE OR SOMETHING ILLEGAL

OR SOMETHING SLIMY AND SWEET!

Jamie/Edmund: Er…I can't possibly...

Ororo/Jadis:

NOW ALLOW ME, I KNOW HOW TO CHOOSE

A DISH SOMETHING SPECIAL, A DISH THAT CAN'T LOSE

I KNOW WHAT IT IS, I BET I GUESSED RIGHT

(somehow a plate of food appeared on her hands)

I KNOW YOUR FAVORITE, ITS TURKISH DELIIIIGHT!

Ororo/Jadis: Here it is! (brings it closer to Jamie's reach)

Jamie/Edmund: Whoa! (tries to grab some but Ororo takes it away)

Ororo/Jadis:

TURKISH, TURKISH, TURKISH DELIGHT

TURKISH, TURKISH, TURKISH DELIGHT

IT'S MORE THAN I DISH, IT'S MORE THAN I WISH

A SURPRISE FOR YOUR EYES, ITS TURKISH DELIGHT!

TURKISH, TURKISH, TURKISH DELIGHT

TURKISH, TURKISH DELIIIIGHT…

(Jamie starts drooling which he really isn't suppose to…yet)

IT'S SO TEMPTING AND FLAVORED, SO SIMPLE TO SAVOR

THAT TURKISH, TURKISH DELIGHT!

IT'S SMALL YET IT'S ROUGH, YOU JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH

AND ONCE YOU TASTE IT, GO ON HAVE YOUR FILL!

(Throws one in the air and amazingly Jamie quickly catches it in his mouth. I guess it took a lot practice)

A PITY TO WASTE IT WHEN MANY WOULD KILL FOR ALL THAT DELIGHT

THAT TURKISH, TURKISH, SLURPISH DELIGHT!

HAVE A DECKA A FIGHT

IT'S SO TEMPTING AND FLAVORED, SO SIMPLE TO SAVOR

THAT TURKISH, TURKISH DELIGHT!

(Jamie hops in the sled and Ororo hands him the whole plate)

Ororo/Jadis: (pats Jamie on the head and watches him gobble it up. Lucky him)

NOW HERE ARE SOME FELLOWS, WHO ARE FEELING JEALOUS

(both turn to Roberto who's pulling the sled around the snow stage)

SO HOLD THAT'S ENOGUH, MORE THAN JUST ONE

IMAGINE JUST ONE, WHEN YOUR FUNS JUST BEGUN

(another plate of it appears and Ororo hands it Jamie with an evil laugh)

WHO CARES WHATS WRONG, WHO CARES WHATS RIGHT

WHO CARES IF YOURE SPOILING YOUR APPETIIIITE!

WHEN YOURE EATING MORE OF THIS DELICIOUS, NUTRITIOUS,

TURKISH DELIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHA!

(Jamie suddenly stops eating and freezes for a moment)

THAT SQUISHY SLURPISH DELIGHT! HAHAHAHA!

WHO COULD RESIST TO SELL HIS BABY SIS

FOR A YUMMY, YUMMY BITE!

(tosses one in Jamie's mouth)

RAINFULLY LURKISH DELIGHT! SO DELICIOUS AND SMIRKISH

OH SIMPLY LURKISH

THAT TURKISH, TURKISH, TURKISH DELIGHT

IT'S SO TEMPTING AND FLAVORED, SO SIMPLE TO SAVOR

THAT TURKIIIIISH…

(Hearing his cue, Roberto suddenly gives the sled a full spin)

DELIIIIIGHT!

(Scene ends with the Brazilian mutant lifting the sled of his shoulders with Jamie and Ororo standing on top carrying more plates of Turkish delight)

(The light dims the place and the cast make their exit at stage right)

"That was so humiliating!" Roberto wiped the make-up off his sweaty face.

"You were stronger than I thought. We didn't even rehearse the last part." Ororo clapped.

"My role still sucked and my lines were so lame!" "That's your Majesty you're talking to!" he said in a high voice and walked away.

"I guess having an evil role isn't that bad." Storm gave an evil cackle and left.

"I love my life…I mean role!" Jamie was still devouring on the leftover delight.

"No fair. How come he getz zu eat all zat?" the brown painted Kurt bamfed backstage and took the plate Jamie held.

"We were here first Tumnus!" a bunch of Jamie's chorused and grabbed the plate back.

"Now you're veally acting like Edmund!" he was able to grab hold of a few.

"You guys are pathetic." Pep rolled her eyes and pulled Kurt by the tail.

"Vat, is it our turn alveady?" he chocked.

"Hey guys break a leg out there!" Jamie yelled still savoring the last of the delight.

"Just to let you, we didn't have enough time to order those from Europe so uh Kitty volunteered to make them instead." Pep smirked and ran off to the stage before she could see could get the chance to see all the Jamie's throw up.

So whatcha fink? I enjoyed writing this. I was able to complete the song and edit a few parts. The book really help me with the lines too. Next chap will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to send in your reviews, comments, suggestions, complaints, er whatever. BTW, the movie is coming out on December! How awesome is that. I hope to finish this musical fic by then. God bless yoll


	5. Beloved Narnia

Ey guyz I'm back! I admit I was a hurry in the previous chap cause I happened to be somewhere right after uploading it…grrr! Thanx so much for the reviews and feedback! Ah love it! LOL! Before I start I'd like to give my comments for the reviewers.

K: You really love that quote…lol! You'll die laughing I promise, when the scene of

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver comes out! Thanx so much for reading it

Electre: Ey dude! Wafs up! Kinda missed you already! Yeah you better continue that Cinderella fic of yours…lol! Keep reading and thanx again! You rock!

Whylime: Thanx so loads for the looong review! About the soundtrack…I doubt you'd be able to find it. I was able to watch a musical play about it, performed by the Trumpets Team where I use to take acting and singing lessons. Their songs were so pure and refreshing and I decided to buy the soundtrack! I'm glad you like the idea of the roles wif the X-men. Yeah they were really fit for it. Yeah the reason why I assigned Jamie as Edmund is most likely for the age gap and maybe he'll get to show off his evil side which is so rare. And yes I will be putting more backstage parts. And thanx for correcting me wif the word FaUn! Glad you enjoyed it.

May I have everyone's attention pleazzz. Thank you. Just like to inform everyone that Logan aka Aslan the mighty lion, will not be making his appearance in the next few chaps…buuuuuuut don't worry folks! I promise all of you fans he'll be here…soon! So keep your patience high coz the Canadian will be singing…that's right people. Logan or Wolvie will be singing! Can you imagine that! Whohahahahahahaha! Sorry I hadn't been in the internet for a looooong time! (Am I mental? Yes) Once again…ENJOY!

A few seconds before…

"Hey have you guys seen the spray paint?" Amara kept nagging everyone backstage.

"No!"

"Not now I'm busy!"

"Spray paint, for what?"

"I have no idea what you're talking bout!"

"Don't know, don't care…"

"Does anyone have a puke bag?"

"What now?"

"Jamie's up for his second round!"

"Are you talking bout Kitty's Turkish delight?"

"There all over the floor!"

"Ew!"

"Will someone please clean it up?"

"Make me!"

"Hell no!"

"Nevermind…" Amara rolled her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Mcoy interrupted the argument.

"First, Amara suddenly asks us for spray paint then someone around here wants a puke bag." Tabby explained.

"Uh…the puke bag is in need immediately!" Sam yelled.

"Not to mention a mop." Ray added.

Mr. Mcoy sir, were really in desperate need of spray paint!" Amara groaned.

"Why yes, yes the brown one?" he hands her the can but Kurt appears in the middle and quickly grabs it.

"Zer it is! I've vin looking for zat ze whole time!" he rejoiced.

"Oh like I so didn't help…" Amara shrugged and walked away.

"Mr. Mcoy! Kurt washed the paint off his face…on purpose!" Pep tattled.

Kurt gave the nine-year old a dirty look and went back to Hank. "I told zu, ze Professors plan vas better."

"For the last time Kurt, holograms make it even more difficult!" He glanced at his watched and started panicking.

"I'll do it!" Pep grabbed the can and sprayed the brown liquid at Night Crawler's face.

"Hey vatch vere you're spraying it!"

"Get to your places right now or I'll end up spraying both you two with pink!"

"Er I'll rather stick to red ribbons…hehe." Pep flew off leaving Kurt behind.

"You know vat I'd rather do right now…er nevermind!" bamf

(A few seconds have been delayed but it didn't really matter right now. Slowly the lights appeared and the lovely background showed off a beautiful scene of a well furnish living room with a coffee table with some tea and cakes, and what you might think…some left over Turkish delight.)

(The door of the room opened and a little girl dressed in a bright red dress with matching red ribbons on her bloody red hair entered together with a so called faun who's face happened to be darker than the rest of his body.)

Kurt/Tumnus: (escorts her) After you, Daughter of Eve.

Pepper/Lucy: (in a very polite manner) Why thank you Mr. Tumnus.

(The two start to eat and chat for a while which really couldn't be heard. After a minute or so Pep knew her cue was coming up)

Pepper/Lucy: So how long has it been snowing here?

Kurt/Tumnus: Not that it isn't always winter now.

Pepper/Lucy: I beg your pardon?

Kurt/Tumnus: What I probably meant to say is that it's been snowing here for hundreds of years.

Pepper/Lucy: Wicked…I mean that's horrible!

Kurt/Tumnus: Yes it is horrible…

(Music starts to play slowly)

Kurt/Tumnus:

MY HEART CAN STILL CLEARLY REMEMBER, MY MIND CAN CLEARLY SING

MY BELOVED NARNIA, THE WAY IT USED TO BE

THERE IS NOTHING QUITE LIKE NARNIA, THE SPLENDOR AND IT'S SPRING

WHEN FIELDS WERE GLOWING GOLDEN GREEN

MY HEART REMEMBERS, CAN YOU SING ALONG WITH ME

MY BELOVED NARNIA, THE WAY IT USED TO BE

THE RIVER OF SILVER AND THE BRILLIANCE OF THE TREES

SKY OF SAPPHIRE BLUE, THE FLOWERS SPARKLING AND NEEEEEW…

SUN OF NARNIA, THE FAIRIES AT PLAY

THE BUTTERFLIES SWIRL IN A GRACEFUL BALLET

THE FOREST WOULD REIGN WITH THE LAUGHTER AND SONG

THE NARNIANS, THE DRAGONS RACED WITH THE WIND

THE SHE-TREES AND HE-TREES DANCE TO THE GLIM

AS MISCHIVOUS NYMPHS PLAYED ALL DAY LOOOOONG…

IT SEEMS SO VERY LONG AGO, NOW OUR LIVES ARE BLINKING COLD

HOW WE LONG FOR SUMMER TIME AND NOT THIS GRIEF AND MOLD

BUT IT'S NOT JUST THE SUMMER I TRULY MISS

IT'S THE LOVE, THE LAUGHTER AND THE MIST

THE LOVE AND THE LAUGHTER OF NARNIA OF ALLLLL…

(The voices of the chorus could be heard from backstage)

Chorus (boys only):

OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, OOOH, OOOH…

Chorus (girls only):

AAAH, AAAH, AAAH, AAAH, AAAH, AAAH, AAAH, AAAH, AAAH, AAAH, AAAH, AAAH, AAAH…

Both chorus:

WUUUH…WUUUH…

Kurt/Tumnus:

THESE IMAGES OF HAPPINESS, REMAIN CLEAR, PURE AND STRONG

IN THE MEMORY OF EVERY NARNIAN AS WE HOPE, AND PRAY AND LONG

AS OUR HEARTS FAIL TO REMEMBER

AS OUR MINDS ARE CLEARED AND SEALED…

Chorus:

OUR BELOVED NARNIA…

Kurt/Tumnus:

AS IT CAN FEEL…

Chorus:

OUR BELOVED NARNIA…

Kurt/Tumnus:

AS IT WILL BE…

Chorus:

OUR BELOVED NARNIA…

Kurt/Tumnus:

ONCE AGAIN, BEAUTIFUL…HAPPY…AND FREEEEE…

(waits for piano and keyboard to reach last key)

AND FREEEE…

(tears run down his face…not fake ones…REAL!)

Pepper/Lucy: Mr. Tumnus?

Kurt/Tumnus: Yes daughter of Eve?

Pepper/Lucy: I really loved your song but I really can't stay too long.

Kurt/Tumnus: Oh but you just arrived!

Pepper/Lucy: Surely we can see each other again. The others will be wondering what has happened to me and…

Kurt/Tumnus: Others?

Pepper/Lucy: Yes there are more of me.

(Both wait for a few seconds of silence)

Kurt/Tumnus: What have I done!

Pepper/Lucy: What's the matter?

Kurt/Tumnus: I've taken service under the White Witch! That's what I am! (sobs)

Pepper/Lucy: The White Witch? Who is she?

Kurt/Tumnus: Why, it is she that has got all Narnia under her thumb! It's she that makes it always winter! Always winter and never Christmas; think of that!

Pepper/Lucy: How awful!

Kurt/Tumnus: And that's not all…I'm a kidnapper for her…that's what I am!

Pepper/Lucy: (shocked) Wha…what do you mean?

Kurt/Tumnus: You are the child! I have orders from the White Witch that if ever I saw a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve in the wood, I was to catch them and hand them over to her.

Pepper/Lucy: (frightened) Oh but you won't Mr. Tumnus! Please let me go home?

Kurt/Tumnus: Of course I will! We must go as quietly as we can.

Pepper/Lucy: (rejoices) Oh thank you so much Mr. Tumnus!

Kurt/Tumnus: Quickly Daughter of Eve, this way!

(the two characters exit the room while the lights grow dim until the scene was actually pitch dark)

grabs tissue and blows nose I swear if you, if you really heard this song you would definitely cry! It's really heart touching! Sorry I wasn't really too detailed about this chap that much but it really paid off…I hope! Yeah Mr. Tumnus rox! Don't forget your reviews guyz! I love feed back and suggestions! God bless yo'll!


	6. PsstAslan

Ey dudes and dudettes, it's been months since I wrote the last chap…sorry for long delay…it's school I tell you…school! I've never been so stressed but it was worth it. I hope to finish this musical before the The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe come out on theatres! I'm so excited…is it December? Can someone please tell me when exactly…but who cares it's still coming out! Make sure you read the book and I fink this is the best among the seven…yeah…and I've watched the musical. Ok more of less you get the idea and the fic I'm writing aboiut (you better?) hehe…enjoy!

Once again let me mention a few fings to last chap's following reviewers…

Cat2fat900- Yes Ororo has to be evil…it really fits her mood. Patince is a virtue (yeah right) don't worry dude, just a few more chaps and Aslan will be singing all the way! You'll be surprised! How's your fics coming…you committed fanfic freak….joke! That's why I love you!

Electre- Thanx again for the review dude…you never stop supporting me! Glad you enjoyed the songs but I bet you'll enjoy it more if you watched the actual play (but just imagine the characters as the x-men…hehe). You rock!

Backstage…

"Jean who the hell designed the costumes!" Scott was revealed outside the girl's dressing room wearing a brown furry suit with a beavers tail sticking out and a black tuxedo to match his male appearance.

"Remind me to sue the tailor for this!" the tele-mutant walked out of the room wearing the same beaver suit as Scott but this time with a white apron with pink flowers. "What's so funny?" she glared at her boyfriend who was trying hard not to laugh.

"You look…you look…" he bit his lip.

The telepath obviously read his evil mind and was ready to grab a certain object and release it on him but the so called matured girlfriend didn't want to injure him. "By the way, this came with the freakin costume." She tossed him the head of his beaver outfit.

"Hell no!"

Jean already placed hers on her messy red head and I bet anyone would have fainted if you saw the horrible sight! Scott couldn't take it anymore and gave a loud chuckle.

"Forget it! You look more ridiculous than me anyway." She walked off.

After seeing that she was out of sight, the leader of the mutants fell on his knees and started laughing his heart out, rolling in his beaver costume with tears to follow.

On stage…

(The four young mutants, Bobby, Amara, Jamie and Pep entered the forest-set stage and were trying their best not to let out a single giggle. They obviously were waiting for the two characters to appear somehow.)

(Song starts)

Scott/Mr. Beaver: PSST PSST!

Bobby/Peter: WHAT WAS THAT?

Amara/Susan: DID YOU HEAR?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: (He jumps out of the hidden bush and surprises the children) OVER THERE!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: (Imitates him) OVER WHERE?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: OVER HERE!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: QUIET DEAR.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: NOT SO LOUD!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: MUSTN'T CROWD!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: WE'D BE FOUND.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: UNDERGROUND.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: BY THE TREES.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: SHE WOULDN'T BE PLEASED!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: THIS WAY!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: WERE VERY NEAR.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: CAREFUL DEAR.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: HAVE NO FEAR.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: MAKE THAT CLEAR.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: ON YOUR TOES….

(Pause)

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: (whispers it) THE WHITE WITCH KNOWS?

Children: (confused looks) Huh?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: DON'T STAY OUT IN THE OPEN!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: SHE'LL SEE YOU, SHE WILL!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: ARE YOU THE SONS OF ADAM?

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: AND THE DAUGHTERS OF EVE?

Bobby/Peter: The what?

Pepper/Lucy: We are?

Amara/Susan: Who are you?

Jamie/Edmund (doesn't say anything and just bites his lip)

Scott/Mr. Beaver: (running back to the bush with Jean following behind him and then reappears) Ahem MR. BEAVER AT YOUR SERVICE!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: (also entering the same way) AND I AM MRS. BEAVER.

(Song ends)

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: (slaps Scott on the face) Would you cut that out, you're making me nervous.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: (rubs furry cheek) Were friends of Tumnus…

Pepper/Lucy: (freaks out) Mr. Tumnus, where is he?

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: I'm afraid we don't have good news dear. He's been arrested and taken to the Witches castle.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: She probably turned him into stone by now.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: That's what the Witch does to all her prisoners!

Jamie/Edmund: Stop calling her a witch you…

Bobby/Peter: Edmund shut up!

Jamie/Edmund: No you shut up! (kicks him in the shin)

Amara/Susan: Stop it!

Bobby/Peter (grabs Jamie by the shoulders and shakes him rapidly) Why, Edmund you little brat!

Pepper/Lucy: Cut it out! (she and Amara pulls Bobby away from Jamie)

Bobby/Peter: (still being pulled away) Wait till I get my hands on you!

(Part two of song enters by Scott and Jean)

Scott/Mr. Beaver: STOP THE NOISE!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: STOP THE FUSS!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: DON'T DISCUSS.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: MUSTN'T CUSS.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: LOWER VOICE.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: HAVE NO CHOICE.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: WE COULD USE…

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: SOME GOOD NEWS.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: GOTTA RUN.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: GETTING STUNNED.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: STOP THE FIGHT!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: GOT THAT RIGHT.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: NOT MUCH TIME.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: YOU'LL BE FINE.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: MUSTN'T WAIT!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: GETTING LATE!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: COULD YOU JUST…

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: COME WITH US.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: IT'S OUR TASK.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: MUSTN'T ASK.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: THERE ARE SPIES!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: C'MON GUYS!

Both: ASLAN IS ON THE MOVE!

(Song ends…again)

(Suddenly a bright spotlight appears on all the kids except for Jamie)

Bobby/Peter: (standing very erect) What is it about that name? I feel finny…sort of brave.

Amara/Susan: (In a relieved voice) I feel warm and safe.

Pepper/Lucy (skipping around them) I feel like school just ended!

All: Aslan!

Jamie/Edmund: I feel sick! (runs to a dark corner of the stage and does puking sounds)

Bobby/Peter (to Scott) Who is this Aslan?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: You don't know?

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: You don't now Aslan?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: Why he is our king, the ruler of all Narnia.

(Song)

HE IS OUR LORD OVER NARNIA HE REIGNS,

And he goes by many…GLORIOUS REMIANS.

SON OF THE EMPEROR WHO DWELLS BEYOND THE SEA.

AND THE PRINCE OF THE WOOD I GUESSED, SON OF BEASTS!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: King of the Beasts!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: NARNIA'S FIRST BORN SON, THE FEARLESS MAGNIFICENT…SPLENDID ONE.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: YET HE CAN BE AS GENTLE AS DEW FALL…

Both: ASLAN (pause) HE'S OUR ONE AND ALL…

OH HOW WEL LONG TO SEE HIS FACE,

TO HEAR HIS MIGHTY ROAR

THAT HE MAY LIFT OUR SPIRITS HIGH…

Scott/Mr. Beaver: AND PEACE HE MAY RESTORE.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: HOW SWEET THE NAME OF ASLAN SOUNDS.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: OOOOH!

Both: TO OUR TRUE NARNIANS HERE,

HE SEEKS OUR TROUBLED HEARTS.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: (echoing) HE SEEKS OUR TROUBLED HEARTS…

Both: AND CALMS OUR EVERY FEAR!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: And the word is, he's back in Narnia.

Pepper/Lucy: Back from where?

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: Well no one really knows dear, but now that he's back Aslan will put everything to right, he will!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: That's what the prophecy says. Wrong will be right when Aslan come in sight. At sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more. When he bears his teeth, winter meets its death. And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: We shall have spring again!

Pepper/Lucy: A second to all that?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: Yes children, all that and much more!

(Song)

Both: LIKE A PEEK OF LIGHT ON A GLOOMY NIGHT.

HE IS OUR WAY, OUR GUIDING LIGHT…

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: THE MORNING STAR SO BRIGHT!

Both: HE IS THE JOYFUL SONG OF SIN.

THE BRINGER OF FAITH (ASLAN IS ALL OF THESE)

Scott/Mr. Beaver: ASLAN IS ALL OF THESE.

Both: ALL OF THESE AND MORE, ASLAN'S OUR EVERYTHING!

Chorus from backstage: ASLAN'S OUR EVERYTHING!

Both: (pause) HE'S OUR ONLY…HOOOOOPE!

(Song ends)

Bobby/Peter: Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight! At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more!

Amara/Susan: When he bears his teeth, winter meets his death!

Pepper/Lucy: And when he shakes his mane we shall have spring again!

(for a few seconds the mutants stare at the light being shown on them except Jamie who eventually walks away as a sign of escaping and the fade out)

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

Ey I was able to write this in one night yawn gotta go guys...hope you enjoyed it. Anyway questions, suggestion, comment, complaints, violent reactions…send in your reviews peeps! Till next time! God Bless yoll!


	7. What am I feeling

I guess there weren't any reviews…meaning I won't be posting any reviewer responses...I'm sorry for not updating this earlier and I know that the movie is coming out in a while and I promised you guys that I would finish this musical/parody fic…you got me wrong…sniff sorry! This year has been so hectic for me so um what can I say? Please bear with me people. Anyway I've been working on a new fic called "The Drive" (a tradegy fic featuring Logan and Pep) heres the summary:

It's one of those nights where Pep a nineyear old can't sleep so Logan takes her out. But due to drinking they end up in a car crash...a crash that would change Logan's life as a guardian...enjoy the tragedy people!

So maybe you guys can check it out because this chap is really short…I don't fink I'v even put a backstage part…I'm pretty much in a hurry here…sorry! Anyway enjoy it!

(The whole stage was in complete darkness until it slowly brightened up and revealed the snow stage with lots of trees everywhere. Jamie enters as if he was running for his life and gasping.)

Jamie/Edmund: (facing audience…)

WHAT AM I FEELING? WHY AM I SORE?

THIS IS A TRAP I KNOW WHAT IT IS;

I'M HUNGRY FOR MORE OF THAT TURKISH DELIGHT (licks his mouth)

I'M NOT A PROBLEM WHY SHOULD THEY BE BETTER THAN ME

JUST BECAUSE THEIR OLDER WELL I COULD BE BOLDER

I'LL SHOW THEM THEY'LL SEE!

WHEN I GET TO BE KING I CAN DO ANYTHING

IT'S NOT EVERYDAY THAT A BOY GETS HIS WAY!

(clenches his fist)

I'LL GET BACK AT PETER, THE QUEEN'S NOT SO BAD

WHAT THEY SAY ISN'T TRUE, IT'S THEY WHO'D BEEN HAD

HOW COULD THEY THINK OF THE THINGS THEY SAY?

WELL SHE LOOKS LIKE THE QUEEN, OF COURSE SHE'S THE QUEEN!

ANYONE COULD SEE THAT IT'S AS PLAIN AS G-A-A-A-A-A-Y!

(laughter can be heard from the audience)

(in a mocking tone)

THAT AWFUL ASLAN, HE'S NOT THAT GREAT

DOES HE HAVE THE POWER CAN HE CREATE?

OF THIS LOVELY WINTER CAN HE MAY GROW OF THIS

BRIGHT (kneels down)…LIGHT (picks up a handful of snow)…WHITE (drops it)…(pause)

(quickly gets up!)

WELL I HATE THIS SNOW! BUT SOON I'LL BE RICH

AND IT WILL ALL BE FOR ME…WELL ME AND THE WITCH (pause)…I MEAN QUEEN!

(rolls eyes)

THIS IS ALL PETER'S FAULT AND SUSAN'S NOT TO MENTION LUCY'S

THEIR TO BLAME ALONG WITH WHAT'S HIS NAME (scratches head…) THAT LION THING…

COULD I BE RIGHT THEY FOUND IN SIGHT

OR IS THERE SOMETHING I'M TRYING TO H-I-I-I-I-I-D-E! (with arms stretched out)

BUT STILL I WONDER WHY I FEEL THIS WAY

I KNOW THAT THIS FEELING WILL SOON GO AWAY

(standing very erect and looking confident)

AND I'LL BE ALRIGHT, IF I COULD JUST BITE…

ON SOME SLURPISH, MURKISH, TURKISH DELI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-G-H-T-!

(laughs in an evil childish way then runs off backstage)

That's it my fellow readers…btw can someone tell me the exact date when the movie is coming out? Hey did any of you watch King Kong? Awesome isn't it and I fink Peter Jackson did a great job (he's the director of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, just to let you know) with this almost 3 hour feature remake and choosing Jack Black (he played the teacher from School of Rock if any of you had watched that…awesome movie) was perfect and so are the rest of the cast I'm not familiar wif…anyway I recommend everyone to watch it! (ey it's not like I'm the director of King Kong…In my shallow dreams…) Note: Make sure you tell your parents or older relatives to drink at least 3 cups of coffee, bring earplugs and a nightgown…what the heck am I saying here? Yeah I suck…next chap will be updated soon. Don't four reviews guys! God bless!


	8. It's a Miracle

Oh this is awesome! Finally I've watched the movie! Whoohoo! It's awesome…something I'd watch over and over again! We even bought the dvd and PS2 game for my 5 year-old nephew…he's such an addict! Unfortunately I will not be posting the reviewer responses cause no one reviewed the last two chaps..:( sobs! Anyway I will be skipping one song from the soundtrack which involves Father Christmas (Santa Clause) giving the kids their gifts. Yeah so here's one of my favorite songs. It's called "It's a miracle" which I wish you could listen to.

Note: I'll be writing another chap for The Drive (for those who have read it and if you didn't better check it out now!)

And they're off…

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

(The scene reveals Scott and Jean as the beavers and Bobby, Amara and Lucy walking around the snow stage looking for Edmund)

Scott/Mr. Beaver: Stop!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: What now?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: That smell.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: What smell?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: I know that smell.

THERE'S A CHANGE IN THE AIR, CAN'T YOU TELL ITS EVERYWHERE

IT'S BRAND NEW SMELL AND IT'S WHAT I SHOULD KNOW WELL

COULD IT? IS IT? IT'S THAT GOOD OLE FASION SPRINGTIME SME-E-E-E-L!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: You're imagining things.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: IT'S A MIRACLE

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: (giggles)

Scott/Mr. Beaver:

IT'S A MIRACLE…CALLED SPRING!

AND THE MIRACLE, IS WHAT THE SPRING WILL BRING

IT'S THE TIME OF YEAR AGAIN AND WITOHUT FEAR AGAIN

THE SUN WILL SHINE, HERE AND THEN

SPRING TURNS THE PAGE AND THE BRAND AGE IS DRAWING NEAR AGAIN

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: What miracle?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: CAN'T YOU FEEL IT?

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: Feel what?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: THAT MAGIC IN THE AIR,

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: What magic?

Scott/Mr. Beaver:

THINGS ARE CHANGING FOR THE BETTER,

THINGS WILL BE THE WAY THEY WERE

NO MORE THREAT, NO MORE STRIFE; WHAT WAS DEAD WILL HAVE LIFE

AND WILL ALL BEGIN A NEW

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: Your crazy, the White Which will never allow would never allow it…(gasp) I think I smell it too!

IT'S A MIRACLE!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: SHE CAN FEEL IT…

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: IT'S A MIRACLE CALLED SPRING!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: THAT MAGIC IN THE AIR…

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: AND THE MIRACLE…

Scott/Mr. Beaver: THINGS ARE CHANGING FOR THE BETTER

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: IS WHAT THE SPRING WILL BRING!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: THINGS WILL BE THE WAY THEY WERE

Both: LOOK AT THE BIRDS AND THE SKY SO GRE-E-E-E-N

Scott/Mr. Beaver: Uh green, I think you mean blue?

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: LOOK AT THE FLUTTERBIES OF EVERY HUE!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: That's butterflies dear (chuckles)

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: Silly me I forgot.

Both:

THAT SPRINGTIME SMELL, THAT GLORIOUS SOUND

THE LIFE THAT'S WAITING ALL AROUND

EVERY KIND OF FLOWER, EVERY KIND OF TREE, IT'S A MIRACLE!

(Sam enters zooming around the stage in his bee costume…very humiliating)

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: Ooh what was that?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: A bee!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: A bee? Why I've never seen one in years and years.

Scott/Mr. Beaver: You haven't seen one period.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: Awwww!

Both: (chuckle and giggle "beaver style")

Scott/Mr. Beaver: I'm gonna sting you! (chases Jean around the stage with Bobby, Amara and Pep getting ready for their cue after the chorus: Rogue, Tabby, Roberto, and Ray enter wearing animal costumes: Rogue: Fox, Tabby: Rabbit, Roberto: Rhinoceros, Ray: Cheetah A/N: They're all random I swear! )

Children: IT'S A MIRACLE!

Chorus: A MIRACLE!

Children: IT'S A MIRACLE

Chorus: A MIRACLE!

All: CALLED SPRING!

All: AND THE MIRACLE...

A-A-A-A-A-H, A-A-A-A-A-H, A-A-A-A-A-H!

IS WHAT THE SPRING WILL BRING

IT'S THE TIME OF YEAR AGAIN AND WITOHUT FEAR AGAIN

THE SUN WILL SHINE, HERE AND THEN

SPRING TURNS THE PAGE AND THE BRAND AGE IS DRAWING NEAR AGAIN

Scott/Mr. Beaver: Look! (points at the melting snow that Amara is trying to secretly vaporize from behind them)

Pepper/Lucy: What's happening?

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: Something's happening?

Scott/Mr. Beaver: The snow! It's melting!

Chorus: A-A-A-A-A-W! A-A-A-A-A-H!

Pepper/Lucy: Look Peter! (points at the flowers phasing from the floor which was actually Kitty also dressed as a sunflower…haha!)

Bobby/Peter: I see them!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: What are they?

Pepper/Lucy: They're flowers! (grabs one from Kitty)

Beavers: Flowers?

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: (grabs another Kitty) Aren't they beautiful? (sniffs it) And they smell soooo gooood!

Scott/Mrs. Beaver: So do you Mrs. B.

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: Hoo hoo hoo…Mr. B-eaver. (kisses him on the cheek)

(Kitty immediately exits through the floor and appears on other side with more flowers)

Pepper/Lucy: Peter over here more flowers!

Amara/Susan: Here too!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: They're all over the place!

All: It's spring! (laughs hysterically like beavers or maniacs)

(lights grow dim and after a few seconds brightens up the stage with all the mutants turned back with their heads bowed down; each one carrying a prop which was an umbrella. Simultaneously, they all face front and open it with the top designed as a flower. They all do a dance number which included leg kicking for the girls and break dancing from the guys. After that, they all close their umbrella and grip it on the middle and jumping and twirling on the stage)

All:

WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO!

HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!

(the guys bend over while the girls hop over them and each do a split! Then the guys pick them up and each pair performs a dip A/N: it's a ballroom dance move…I hope you know what I'm talking about )

All: (opera style) IT'S A MIRACLE!

Beavers: CAN'T YOU FEEL IT!

All: IT'S A MIRACLE CALLED SPRING!

Beavers: THAT MAGIC IN THE AIR!

All: AND THE MIRACLE!

Beavers: THINGS ARE CHANGING FOR THE BETTER…

All: IS WHAT THE SPRING WILL BRING!

Beavers: THINGS WILL THE WAY THEY WERE

All:

IT'S THE TIME OF YEAR AGAIN WHEN WITOHUT FEAR AGAIN

THE SUN WILL SHINE, HERE AND THEN

SPRING TURNS THE PAGE AND THE BRAND AGE IS DRAWING NEAR AGAIN

Guys: IT'S A MIRACLE!

Girls: IT'S A MIRACLE!

All: YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT'S A MIRACLE!

Jean/Mrs. Beaver: The sky so blue!

Scott/Mr. Beaver: It's all brand new!

All: THE MIRACLE OF SPRING IS H-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-R-E!

(Everyone starts bumping each other and falling to the ground forming some shape around Scott, Jean, Bobby, Amara and Pep. Then at the signal, the people on the ground open up their umbrellas forming a flower around the main characters. Boom! Confetti falls with mini fireworks exploding in the background…care of Jubilee)

YEAH!

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

Yeah I know crappy ending but I couldn't fink of anything else. Hope you enjoyed and laughed hysterically at it. If you saw the real thing you'd be rolling on the floor watching the X-men Evolution characters and my OC acting and singing this. I promise you all that Logan aka Aslan will be in the next chapter…singing! It's a miracle! Bwuhahaha! Don't forget your reviews pipol! God bless!


End file.
